Love Me
by roguishcharm
Summary: What started out as a game to win Rogue's heart, quickly escalated into something more than Remy Lebeau bargained for. ROMY.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** - I do not own any of the X-men characters.

**A/N** - I deleted this fic a couple of months ago with NO intentions of re-posting, but after some pushing from a _certain someone, _I'm doing what I didn't want to, LOL :P For those (if any) who already read this, there's no significant changes until chapter 10. For those who haven't read this, I really really hope you like it :D

Lastly, this is dedicated to my friend, and partner in crime, :D

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Bayville High**

The Goth known as Rogue, was trying to get her things together for first period, when her best friend Kitty Pryde ran up to her locker. The two were different as night and day, and it still puzzled Rogue as to how they forged this close sisterly bond. Kitty appeared somewhat ditzy with her upbeat valley girl personality, but in all actuality she was intelligent, and a whiz when it came to electronics, while Rogue on the other hand was a loner and kept to herself, allowing only a selected few into her private world.

"Guess what I heard today?" Kitty asked, barely able to contain her excitement as she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.

Rogue didn't care much for gossip, but no matter how many times she told Kitty that, Kitty would insist that _she had to hear it_, as if the world would cease to exist if she didn't tell her. Rogue knew today was one of those "she had to hear it_"_ days. "Let's me guess." Rogue said as she placed her index finger to her chin, and pretended to give it some serious thought before exclaiming, "Did Duncan finally realize that he's an idiot?"

Kitty missed the sarcasm, and laughed. "No. There's a new transfer student, and he's supposed to be like totally hot!" she said, and looked for a reaction from her friend.

Rogue rolled her eyes, and began rummaging through her locker for a pen. "An' Ah care 'cause...?" she asked, still not understanding why Kitty thought this was such _great_ news. People transferred in and out of the school all the time. What was so different about _this _newcomer?

Her question was never answered, because the man in question came into Kitty's line of vision.

"Oh. My. God! Rogue look, it's him! It's him!" Kitty squealed excitedly as she yanked on the Goth's arm trying to get her attention. "Like, just look at him, he's such a stud!"

Rogue couldn't have cared less about this "stud", it wasn't like they were going to become bestfriends or anything. "All Ah have t'say is, don't let Lance catch you oglin' at him." she replied, still focused on the task of looking for her writing utensil.

"It's not like I'm trying to sleep with him or anything." Kitty answered without taking her eyes off the new student.

Finally locating her pen, Rogue threw it into her backpack, closed the locker door, and turned toward the direction in which her friend was looking.

He was about 6 feet tall, with a lean muscular build, short, dark brown hair, and strong chiseled facial features. His face was cleanly shaven except for the soul patch; small tuft of hair under the lower lip, and was wearing a black t-shirt, with the words Metallica written across the front, and matching black jeans. He was indeed handsome, and judging him from afar, Rogue had a feeling that he knew just how good-looking he was too, as he lent against a locker, talking with three of the more popular girls in school, and making them laugh and giggle.

"From what I heard, he's a junior like you, and transferred here from New Orleans. As you can see, he's also a real ladies' man." Kitty said giggling.

Rogue rolled her eyes. She couldn't understand why Kitty was making such a big deal about a _guy_. Yes he was cute, but he was no different from any other guy as far as she was concerned. "Here." she said handing Kitty a tissue.

Kitty stepped back, and held her hands in front of her. "Like eww! What's that for?" she asked in disgust.

Rogue grinned. "So you can wipe the drool off." She said, as she threw the tissue at her friend, who quickly swatted it away.

Kitty playfully pushed Rogue. "Admit it Rogue, you think he's hot! If he talked to you, I bet you would be all over him too!" she said, as she followed Rogue down the hall to her class.

"He may be hot, but he's the type t'use you an' throw you away like used toilet paper without a second thought." she said. In her mind, all guys like him were the same.

For the last few months, Kitty had been playing secret matchmaker, thinking a boyfriend would loosen Rogue up, but the task was harder than she expected, but Kitty wasn't a quitter. "Aww, come on Rogue, you don't even know him."

"Let's just get t'class okay?"

"Fine. I'll see you later." She said, dropping the subject...for now.

When they arrived at Rogue's class, Rogue said good-bye to Kitty, and took her seat at the back of the classroom, waiting for class to begin. A moment later, the guy from earlier walked in just as the bell rang.

_Please don't let him be in this class._ Her heart sank when he walked up to the teacher, and handed him a note of some sort.

"Everyone please settle down." the teacher said, and waited until after the students had quieted down before he continued. "We have a new student with us. His name is Remy Lebeau. Please make him feel welcomed."

After the introduction, Remy made his way to the back of the room, and smiled at the ladies as he passed, making them sigh. Before he took his seat, his eyes found Rogue's and locked. Say what she may, but Rogue couldn't deny that he was as handsome as everyone claimed, and what got her attention were his eyes. Red on black. There was something about his eyes that drew her to him in a hypnotic sort of way...Just then, he grinned and winked at her, breaking the trance. Rogue instantly glowered at him, and turned her attention back to the front of the room.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

At the end of first period, the three cheerleaders that Remy was flirting with earlier poked their heads into the room, looking for him. When they saw him, their faces lit up, and the three of them pushed and shoved one another to get to him. Remy smiled, and greeted the girls.

"Girls, what a nice surprise, but Remy thought we were goin' t'meet after school, non?"

One of the girls moved next to him, and placed her arm around his shoulders. "Yes, but we just got word that we have a practice session after school, so we won't be able to meet you." she said with a pout. "But here's my number. Call me, and we can do something later tonight." she said, and handed him a slip of paper.

The other two girls immediately jotted down their numbers too, and handed it to him.

"Thanks, Remy will call." he promised, as he looked at them individually and gave them each his trademark smile, making them giggle all the more.

The girl next to Remy leant over and kissed him on the cheek, leaving a red lipstick imprint of her lips behind. "I'll be waiting." she whispered into his ear.

"Let's go Abby." Megan said, as she pulled her friend off Remy. "We have to get to class."

The third girl in their group, Casey, didn't like the exchange between Abby and Remy any more than Megan did. "Yeah, we'll see you later." she said to Remy, as she grabbed Abby's other arm, and the two of them dragged Abby out of the classroom.

When they were out of sight, Remy smiled, and wiped at his cheeks with the back of his hand before he pulled out his schedule from his back pocket, and looked it over, trying to figure out where his next class was.

"I can't believe they gave you their numbers mate."

Remy looked up to find one of his classmates standing before him. He was about 5 foot 8, average build, bright orange hair, and had on yellow sunglasses, along with a light brown t-shirt, and brown cargo pants.

"I just have dat kind of effect on de femmes." he said arrogantly.

He laughed. "I'm John Allerdyce by the way." he said extending his hand out.

Remy shook his hand and introduce himself. "Remy Lebeau, but y' already know dat."

"What class are you heading to?" John asked, when he noticed Remy looking at his schedule.

"Room 118. Trig." Remy said looking at his schedule again.

"I'm heading that way. I'll walk you." John offered.

"Lead de way mon ami."

"Where did you transfer from?" John asked as they made their way out into the busy hallway.

"N'Awlins."

"I just transferred here a few months ago myself." John admitted. "So how are the sheilas in New Orleans?"

Remy grinned. "Not as pretty as de ones here, dat's fo' sure. I think I'm goin' t'enjoy my stay here."

John laughed. "Were you as popular with the sheilas there as you are here?"

"Wha' can I say? De ladies love Remy Lebeau."

John let out another hearty chuckle. "I'm jealous of you." John said punching Remy on the arm.

While heading towards the stairs, the girl from their English class ran by and bumped into Remy as she passed.

"So what's up wit' dat girl?" Remy asked curiously.

"Who?" John asked scanning the crowd.

"De girl wit' de auburn hair, an' white bangs."

"Rogue?" he said giving him a quizzical look. "Mate, stay away from her. You _definitely_ don't want to mess with her." He warned.

Remy grinned. "She can't be dat bad mon ami."

"You're right, she's worst! I'm serious. Stay away from her."

"Dat sounded like a challenge, an' Remy was never de type t'walk away from one." he said with a smirk.

John shrugged. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."


	2. Chapter 2

By the time school let out, Remy was more than eager to leave, and do a little exploring in his new hometown. He grabbed his trench coat from his locker, and hurried outside, making a detour through the school parking lot to avoid the crowd. Remy caught a glimpse of bright orange hair, and knew immediately that it was John, who was crouched behind a Jeep, and Remy made his way over to his new friend to see what he was up to. When Remy was close enough, he saw John playing with his Zippo lighter, laughing as he manipulated the flame to make two fire puppies.

"Remy be impressed if y' could make him a motorcycle."

John screamed, and jumped up, clutching his chest as he turned to see the culprit who had snuck up on him. "What's wrong with you, sneaking up on me like that?! Trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry mon ami, Remy couldn't help himself." Remy laughed. "So you're a mutant too?"

"Yea, I can control fire, but not generate it." he said, playing with his lighter again. "You?"

"I just blow t'ings up." Remy said as he pulled a card out from his trench coat, and charged it until the card glowed red, before he threw it up in the air where it exploded into tiny bits of confetti pieces.

"Impressive."

Remy began shuffling the cards in his hands. "So, what are y' doin' out here in de parkin' lot?"

"I'm waiting for a friend of mine." he answered, and surveyed the parking lot for his friend. "He's supposed to give me a ride home...if he ever gets here."

"Oh."

"So you get a chance to talk to Rogue yet?"

"Rogue? Who's Rogue?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"You know, the girl from English class." he said in mild disbelief.

"Oh _her_, non." he said with a wave of his hand, and leant against the Jeep.

John laughed amusingly. "You're something else Lebeau. I like you."

"So what' do y' know 'bout her?"

John shrugged. "Like I said earlier, not much. She keeps to herself most of the times. I just know she lives at the Xavier mansion about 20 minutes from here."

Remy furrowed his brows. "De Xavier mansion? What's dat?"

"It's an institute for "Gifted Youngsters" in other words, mutants."

That caught his attention. "So she's a mutant too?"

"Yea, but I don't know what her powers are. I didn't bother to ask after she turned me down."

"Well John, just leave dat t' moi." he said with a grin. "After Remy talks t'her, I'll know more den what her powers are." he said confidently.

John only laughed and shook her head in amusement. "This I have to see."

While John and Remy continued to talk, John's friend finally showed up and walked over with his girlfriend. She was a petite girl with brown hair, pulled up into a pony-tail, and wore a pink shirt with white pants. The site of them looking adoringly at each other was enough to make him and Remy sick to their stomach.

"What took you so long mate?" John said to the brown-hair guy, who was wearing a brown vest over his black shirt, and blue jeans. "If it wasn't for Remy here, I would've been bored out of my mind."

"Either that or caught something on fire." he replied and the girl beside him burst into a fit of giggles.

Ignoring the two of them, John looked over at Remy. "Remy, this here is Lance Alvers, and his girlfriend Kitty Pryde."

"Bonjour."

Kitty smiled at him. "Hey." she greeted, while Lance acknowledged Remy with a nod of his head. "Like, aren't you the new transfer student?" she asked, even though she knew the answer to her question.

"Oui."

"So where are you, like, staying?"

"Remy be stayin' wit' his foster parents fo' a few months."

"For a few months? Like, are you getting sent somewhere else?"

"Non. Remy be turnin' eighteen, an' t'inking of goin' back t'N'Awlins."

"So how did you, like, end up here?"

After a slight pause he replied. "Remy got into a fight."

"That's it?"

Remy hesitated, and looked over at John, as if asking if she could be trusted. "Don't worry, she's a mutant too." John reassured him.

Remy nodded, and continued with his story. "I blew up de side of de school buildin'. An' 'cause it wasn't de first incident, I was transferred here."

"Well if you, like ever need a place to stay, come look me up. I stay at an institute for mutants."

Lance finally spoke up. "Or you could stay with us at the boarding house." he suggested, and pulled Kitty behind him.

"Merci, Remy will keep dat in mind." he said to Lance.

"Are we going, or are we going to stand around jabbering all day?" John asked annoyed.

"You need a ride?" Lance asked as he looked over at Remy.

"Please."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Remy lost count of how many foster homes he's been through in the last 17 years. He remembered when he was younger, when he was still innocent and naïve, he thought that as long as he was good, and did as he was told, he'd one day get adopted, and have a family of his own. Unfortunately, the world didn't work that way, and it didn't take him long to realized it too, until eventually given up hope of ever finding a family that would take him in, and somehow convinced himself that he was happier this way.

His new foster family was actually not so bad, compared to the other places he'd lived. His foster father was James Lanster, a mortgage loan officer that spent most of his time at work. Remy had only talked to him once, and from what James told Remy, him and his wife, Marian, had wanted kids, but were never able to have any, even with the help of fertility drugs. Marian eventually become depressed, at the thought of never being a mother, and nothing James said or did could bring her out of her depression, and as a last resort, James had filed the necessary paperwork to make them foster parents, and Remy was the first to come live in their home.

Remy liked James, but his foster mom was a different story, and he hadn't quite figured her out yet. Marian spent most of her days at home entertaining guests, and Remy found kind of strange that most of them were men, but he knew his place, and never questioned her, or said anything to James about it. He had a feeling though, that there was more to this new family than he care to find out.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Remy made sure he was early for English class the next morning, and when he saw Rogue walk in, he smiled and waited for her to take her seat.

Remy quickly got up and turned to John. "Watch the master at work," he mouthed confidently to John as he slid into the empty seat next to Rogue. "Paige right?"

"ROGUE." John coughed loudly.

_Damn._ "I mean Rogue!" he quickly corrected himself.

"Wha' do you wan'?" Rogue asked, as she tapped her pen impatiently on her notebook, and looked at him with a bored expression.

"Remy just wan' yo' company." he said, giving her his most charming smile.

"Well, Ah don't wan' yours. Ah just wan' t'be left alone, so why don' you go take a hike." Rogue said, and noticed some of the girls straining in their seats trying to listen in on their conversation.

Remy reached over to lay his hand over hers, but Rogue jumped and pulled her hand away. "Chere, Remy wasn't goin' t'hurt you. Dere's no need t'be afraid of me."

"Ah know 10 ways t'kill someone, so Ah'm not the one that should be scared." she retorted.

She turned to look at him, and for the first time, Remy found himself speechless, as he gazed into her emerald eyes. He was lost. "Has anyone ever told y' how beautiful y'are?" he said, not realizing that he had spoken out loud.

"Is that the best line you can come up with _Romeo_? 'Cause Ah've heard better."

"It wasn't a line chere."

Rogue rolled her eyes at him. "Is there anythin' else you want? 'Cause Ah have more important things t'do."

"Remy jus' wan' t'take y' out after school. Is dat so unreasonable?"

"Why don't you take out those other girls? For reasons unknown, Ah bet they're dyin' t'go with you."

"Maybe if y' just give Remy a chance, he'll show y' a good time."

"No." she said firmly.

"Remy promise y' won't regret it." he continued.

Rogue could feel her temper flaring, and the last ounce of patience she had snapped. "Do you not understand English or somethin'?! Get it through that thick skull of yours that not every girl in the world wants you!"

_Ouch._ Remy opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Without another word, he got up and headed back to his seat to nurse his bruised ego.

"Lebeau." John whispered, and waited for Remy to face him. When he did, John mustred up his most innocent expression. "Is this the part I take out my pen and paper to take notes?"

"Just shut up John." he said punching him on the arm.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - **A special "Thank you" goes out to my BETA UltimateGammy91. I don't know if she knows this but, I am one of her biggest fans.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Instead of dropping Remy off at his house, John suggested that he come to the boarding house to meet the rest of their friends, and since Remy didn't have anything better to do, he agreed. When they arrived, Lance and Kitty led the way, while John and Remy followed. As Lance opened the door the first thing that hit Remy was the foul smell coming from inside, making his stomach turn. He noticed that the smell didn't seem to bother the other three, probably because they were use to it by now he thought as he walked inside. He stopped short of the doorway as he surveyed the house. He noticed trash scattered everywhere on the floor, with stains and things he couldn't even describe etched into the carpet, and giant holes in the wall that closely resembled a human shaped outline.

Lance called out to see if anyone was home, and when there was no reply, they settled into the living room to wait. Lance sat down on the lazy boy with Kitty on his lap, and John plopped down on the loveseat, while Remy remained standing.

"So how many people live here?" Remy asked as he looked around, and shuddered when he caught sight of the dirty kitchen, not doubting that the cockroaches were lurking somewhere in the shadows waiting for nightfall so they could come out to feast.

"Well there's me, Lance, Fred Dukes, Todd Tolensky, and Piotr Rasputin." John answered. "I know this house isn't much, but its home."

"So Remy, do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Kitty asked, as she tried to swat at Lance's roaming hands.

"Yes, but it's nothin' I can't cancel. Why?"

"Lance and I are going out to dinner tomorrow."

This was the first time Lance heard about this. "We are?" Kitty elbowed him, signaling him to play along. "Oh, yeah, sorry, I forgot."

"Well like I was saying, we're going out to dinner with a friend of mine. You should come along and keep her company." she said.

Remy was immediately interested. "Is she pretty?"

"Of course. She has auburn hair with white streaks, you can't miss her, and she's also very athletic…."

Remy's face paled. "You're not talkin' 'bout Rogue are y'?" After the incident with Rogue, he had stayed as far away from her as possible. His ego couldn't take another bashing.

"Yeah."

John suddenly burst out laughing. "She turned him down in English class today. You should've been there, it was hilarious. First he forgets her name then she _burns_ him, and..…."

"Shut up John." Remy warned.

John only laughed harder, and Remy picked up a coke can, and threw it at him.

"Like, I know Rogue can be harsh, but she's really a great person." Kitty said coming to her friend's defense. "You just have to get to know her."

"I'm sure she is petite, mais (but) de t'ing is…"

Kitty interrupted him. "Oh come on, it'll be fun."

"Well..." Remy tried to come up with a good excuse as to why he couldn't go, but nothing was coming to mind at the moment. He just knew that he had to get out of this, but there was no way out of it.

"Like, its okay." Kitty said trying to sound disappointed. "But like, where am I supposed to find another guy that's as _hot_ as _you_? I mean, she _is _my _best friend_, so I can't set her up with someone that's _just_ mediocre. I need a guy who's _stud _material, and who can show her a good time, not like those _other _guys…Gosh, what am I supposed to do?"

Her change of tactic worked, and she had to bit her lip from smiling when she saw Remy's chest puff up. "Is 5 o'clock good fo' y'?"

"Perfect!" Kitty squealed. Now all she had to do was convince Rogue to go on the date. She knew Rogue could be pretty stubborn when she wanted to be, but again, Kitty was no quitter.

"I still have my money on Rogue for round two." John said.

Without warning Remy pounced on John and tried to strangle him as John tried to defend himself. Throwing insults at Remy between choking noises.

Taking little notice of Remy and John, Lance finally spoke up. "Kitty?"

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't you warn him about Rogue's powers?"

"He doesn't need to know right now."

When they heard a scream they looked over to see Remy jumping off John, flinging off his fire scorched trench coat, and stomped on it until the flames were out. Once Remy was sure that the flames were definitely out, Remy took off after John, who was already running out the front door.

"Know what Kitty?"

"What?"

"If Remy can put up with John, he will definitely be okay with Rogue." Lance said with a chuckle.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was still early when Kitty got home, and Rogue was in her green and orange PJs reading a book when Kitty walked into their shared room, and flopped down on Rogue's bed.

"We should hang out tomorrow."

"OK." Rogue said without looking up.

"Like, seriously?" Kitty asked excitedly.

"Yea."

_That was too easy_, Kitty thought. "We're being invaded by aliens!"

"Great."

Kitty rolled her eyes, and grabbed the book from Rogue. "Like, you weren't even listening to me."

"Yes Ah was, now give me back mah book." she said agitatedly, and held out her hand for the book.

"What did I say then?" she asked.

"Somethin' 'bout goin' out with some guy name Alan this weekend." Rogue answered, trying to swipe the book from Kitty, but Kitty simply held it out of her reach.

"No, I said we should hang out this weekend." she repeated.

"No."

"Come on Rogue, we hardly ever hang out anymore."

She hated when Kitty did this to her. "Stop with the guilt trip."

"But it's true."

"Give me back mah book, an' Ah'll think 'bout it."

Kitty jumped up from the bed and headed toward the window, before Rogue could figure out what she was doing, Kitty phased her arm, along with the book out the window. "Say yes, and I won't drop your book."

Rogue gave Kitty the evil eye, but it had no effect on Kitty. "Fine, Ah'll go! Now give me my book!"

"Great! It's going to be fun!"

"Yeah, can't wait." Rogue said as she snatched the book from Kitty, and got comfortable in her bed again. "Now leave me alone."

Kitty rolled her eyes at her friend but smiled in triumph nonetheless. She headed towards the door intending to walk through an open door way, but instead, she felt the hard wood of the closed door collide with her nose. Her triumph was forgotten and embarrassment replaced it when Rogue's scoff of laughter rang through her ears and followed her as she opened the door and stormed out.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"So where are we goin'?" Rogue asked Kitty, as they waited outside the mansion for Lance to come pick them up.

"Lance wants to try this Italian restaurant he heard about. It's supposed to be really good."

"Why didn't you tell me you guys were goin' t'dinner? Ah don't want t'be a third wheel on yo' date."

Just then they saw Lance's jeep coming up the driveway, and stopped in front of them. When Remy saw Rogue he gave her a smile.

Rogue turned to Kitty. A scowl spread across her face. "You didn't tell me that _he _was comin' too." she said, pointing toward the Jeep with her thumb.

"Oh, you mean Remy? He's a friend of Lance."

"Ah know who he is."

"Really?" Kitty said pretending ignorance. When she saw Lance waiting for her, she held up her index finger to indicate she needed a minute.

"He's in my English class, an' tried t'hit on me the other day with some cheesy pick-up line."

"What happened?" she asked even though she knew the answer.

"Ah turned him down. Ah mean, Ah probably would've been nicer if that nincompoop hadn't called me by the wrong name t'begin with!"

Kitty tried not to laugh, and before she could say anything more, Lance honked his horn and tapped his watch impatiently.

"Let's just go, and you can't back down because you already promised me you'd come." Kitty said as she pushed Rogue into the back of the jeep before she could protest.

Remy greeted her as she took her seat next to him. "Bonjour."

Rogue didn't even turn to look at him. "Just t'make this clear, this isn't a date."

"Understood." he said easily. "I know we got off on de wrong foot de other day, maybe we could start over, neh?" When she didn't answer Remy continued. "I'm Remy Lebeau, an' y' are?"

Rogue wanted to keep ignoring him, but she made the mistake of looking into his hypnotic eyes, she was lost and all the anger she felt melted away in seconds. "Rogue."

"It's nice t'meet y'." he said as he picked up one of her gloved hand and kissed the top of it, without taking his eyes off hers.

Rogue wanted to roll her eyes, knowing that she wasn't the first girl he did that to, but instead she smiled and found herself enjoying the attention he was giving her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Remy glanced at his clock on the nightstand. _1:13._ He's been lying in bed for the last three hours tossing and turning, and he blamed Rogue for it. It was her fault that he couldn't sleep. It was her fault that he kept thinking about those emerald eyes, and it was her fault that he was frustrated. He was never a one-woman guy, and he planned to keep it that way.

His past fears suddenly resurfaced, his greatest fear being abandonment. He was afraid to open his heart, and have it broken again. It seemed like he was only opening himself up for disappointment, but tonight, being with her felt different. _She_ was different, and he trusted her. Something he didn't do very often. Trust.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Earlier that day**

"Don't tell Kitty that I told you this, but I thought I should warn you about Rogue." Lance said to Remy as they made their way to the mansion to pick up the girls for their dinner date.

"I already know dat she can be kind of cold."

"There's more too it than that I'm afraid. As you know she's a mutant, and well she has the power to absorb your memories, and abilities just by skin-to-skin contact."

Remy didn't know what to say. "So she can't ever…touch anyone?"

"Exactly."

"Dat's kind of sad." he said more to himself.

"Just be careful."

"Don' worry."

A few minutes later they pulled into the mansion's driveway, and Remy jumped into the back. When they stopped, Remy saw Rogue and gave her a wave, and instead of waving back, she immediately turned to Kitty and started talking to her, about him probably. He took the time to look her over. She wasn't exactly the type of girl he usually went for, but her spunky attitude made her more appealing to him. She was wearing a long sleeved green top that left her shoulders exposed along with black pants, and her usual purple eye shadow and lipstick. After a few minutes of watching them talk, Remy grinned as he saw Kitty push Rogue into the Jeep.

During the short drive to the restaurant Remy and Rogue talked easily, mostly about their homes in the South, and about the things they missed. The more they talked, the more Rogue relaxed, and this didn't go unnoticed with Remy.

"I hate t'brag, but Remy makes de best gumbo."

"You? Brag? No way." she said rolling her eyes, then suddenly burst out laughing.

Remy walked into that one, but it was worth it, just to see her laugh. He had a feeling that not a lot of people got to see this side of her, and he was glad he was the one to bring it out of her. He was glad that Kitty talked him into coming onto this "non" date. "Alright, are you done laughing?" he said in mock-anger.

"Ah'm sorry." she apologized, but still grinning at him. "So who taught you how t'cook?"

"I had a few foster parents who were nice enough t'teach me. How 'bout y'? Do you know how t'cook?"

"Ah never learned. My adoptive mother wasn't the _maternal _type."

"Do you still talk t'her?"

"No."

Remy noticed the flash of anger in her eyes, and decided to change the subject. "Have y' been t'New 'Awlins before?"

"Yea, a few times fo' Mardi Gras."

Remy wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Did you flash anyone fo' beads?"

Rogue rolled her eyes and laughed. "No!"

"Do y' t'ink dat you'll ever go back t'Mississippi?" he asked in a more serious tone.

Rogue shook her head. "No. My home is here now. There's also a lot of bad memories Ah don't want t'go back too."

"Remy can relate."

Before Rogue could ask him, what he meant, Lance interrupted. "We're here gang." He announced as he pulled into the parking lot. When they walked in, the place was full but because they had reservations, the hostess immediately seated them and after a few minutes their waitress came to take their orders.

"Wow, like, this is such a nice place! Look, there's even a small dance floor!" Kitty squealed excitedly. "Lance, let's go dance!"

He didn't care for dancing, and he didn't feel like making a fool out of himself. "How about later?"

"Please Lance, just for one song?" she pleaded with a pout.

He could never tell her no, and she looked so cute, how could he start telling her no now? "Fine, but just for one song." he said as Kitty pulled him out of his seat, and dragged him onto the dance floor.

Remy stood up, and held out his hand to Rogue. "May Remy have dis dance chére?"

Rogue didn't remember giving him a response, only that he was leading her to the dance floor by the hand. She had to admit that he was quite handsome and secretly smiled when she received a few jealous stares from some of the other ladies. He had on a fitted gray shirt that gave away his nice physique, along with black pants, and shoes. When they got to the dance floor, Remy turned around and placed her arms on his shoulders while he wrapped his hands around her waist. As she looked into his black on red eyes, the world stopped spinning. Everything faded away and it was just them. It felt natural as she moved closer to him, and laid her head on his chest, breathing in the scent of him. Rogue closed her eyes when she felt him pull her tighter against him, and rested her head on his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart as he swayed her to the music. When they finally returned to their seats, Kitty and Lance were already halfway through their meal.

"Sorry we didn't come get you, like I didn't want to interrupt you two." Kitty said with a sly grin.

The rest of the evening went faster than Rogue wanted, and at some point she wished it wouldn't end at all. She couldn't remember a time when she allowed herself to let her guard down and have fun like this. For once she felt normal, and found herself smiling a lot more in the presence of the charming Remy Lebeau. Unfortunately, it was getting late, and the evening came to an end, for they all had school in the morning. The guys paid for the meal, while the ladies took a restroom break.

"So what's going on with you and Remy? You guys looked kind of cozy out there." Kitty commented.

"Nothing, so don't be startin' any rumors 'bout us." Rogue warned.

"Rogue, you can't tell me that you're not at least interested in him!"

"I'm not." she said, not ready to admit her feelings to Kitty yet.

Kitty looked at her friend, and by her mannerism, knew she was lying but Kitty only smiled and kept the comment to herself. "Like, if you say so."

When they arrived at the mansion, Lance got out of the jeep and opened the door for Kitty, and walked her to the door, while Remy and Rogue stayed inside the jeep.

"Thanks, Ah had a good time."

"Me too chére."

Forgetting about her mutation, Remy lend in to kiss her, but Rogue stopped him by placing her fingers over his lips and pushed him back, surprising him, before he remembered. _Damn._

"Ah'll see you tomorrow." she said softly, and quickly got out of the jeep.

Remy watched as she walked towards the mansion, his face falling slightly.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** - Again, I would like to thank my beta, Ultimategammy91 :D

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Bayville High**

As Remy made his way down the hallway, he caught a glimpse of John's unmistakenable orange hair over the crowd of students, and groaned out loud. It wasn't that he didn't like John, but he knew that once John saw him, he was going to want details of last night's "non-date" with Rogue. It was not that he wasn't used to being questioned about his countless and ever running string of dates, it was just that night was different and he had yet to sort his feelings out. His first thought, as immature as it sounded, was avoid John completely and hide out in the library until second period. However, before he could go through with the plan, John spotted him in the locker corridor and made his way over to Remy.

"You look like shit mate." John said when he noticed the dark circles under Remy's eyes. "What happened last night?"

Remy ignored him and continued making his way through the swarm of students until he got to his locker. "Good mornin' t' y' t' mon ami." He mumbled as he began spinning the dial on the combination lock of his locker.

John leaned against the locker next to Remy's, eying him with suspicion and crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you going to answer me?"

Remy refused to say anything as he shuffled a few books around his locker. John's brow furrowed for a moment before a realization dawned on him.

"Wait! Did you take her home or something?" he asked, sounding a little excited. Quirking his eye brows in a suggestive manner.

"Non."

He replied bluntly, causing John to raise a brow in confusion as he asked.

"So what happened then mate?"

"Remy was just up all night doin' his homework assignment, dat's all."

He lied. There was no way he was going to admit, especially to John, that he was up all night tossing and turning because of Rogue. This kind of stuff just didn't happen to him. Ever. He was Remy Lebeau for crying out loud! Girls lost sleep over _him_, not the other way around.

"Oh." John said disappointedly." Well, did you get to kiss her at least?"

Remy closed his locker, the door slamming a little louder than anticipated, and looked at John. "Non."

John looked surprised beyond belief. "Did anything happen?"

"Non. Nothin' happened."

"What do you mean nothing happened?" John asked in disbelief. "You finally go out with her, and you want me to believe that nothing happened? Come on, do I look stupid? I know something happened." He continued adamantly.

Remy began walking to their class, his manner cool and collected as he hid away his true feelings. He kept his tone of voice passive as he replied. "Nothin' happened. We just went t'dinner an' that's it. If you don' believe me, go ask Lance."

John continued to study Remy, not ready to drop the subject just yet.

"She burned you again didn't she?"

"Non, she didn't _burn _me!" He replied. His exasperation beginning to slip between his lips as his emotions got the better of him.

"Whatever, that's probably what happened." He said with a chuckle. "I knew it!"

"Why are y' so interested in my love life anyway? Shouldn't y' be concentratin' on yours?"

"Unlike you, I'm happily in a relationship." John stated proudly, and pulled out his wallet. He showed Remy a picture of himself holding a pretty girl with short jet-black hair and dark make-up.

"She's cute."

John immediately scowled, and snatched his wallet back from Remy, putting it back into his pocket. "Don't get any ideas Mr. Casanova."

Remy laughed. "Come on. Remy wasn't goin' t'hit on her or anythin'. How come I haven't met her yet?"

"She's out of town. Her and her brother went to see their dad about a month ago. That's why we have that tin man living with us." Remy looked at him in confusion. "It's a long story, I'll explain some other time."

"'K. So, what's her name?"

"Wanda."

"Remy's bettin' dat dis girl's a lil' crazy in de head if she's goin' out wit' _you_." he said jokingly.

"Hey don't say that about my sheila!" John said, his voice suddenly defensive while he poked Remy threateningly in the shoulder with his index finger. "She's not crazy, she's just misunderstood!"

"Whoa John, calm down." Remy replied, holding his hands up in defense. His eyes darted back and forth trying to locate the nearest fire extinguisher, just incase. "Remy was only kiddin'."

John nodded, rubbing the back of his neck as the regret of his actions began to sink in. He gave an apologetic glance before replying shortly.

"Sorry."

Remy shook his head in dismissal before replying.

"No harm done mon ami. So... umm, when is she comin' back?"

"I don't know." John said sadly. "She hasn't called and she doesn't write...maybe she's not coming back at all."

Remy sensed the disappointment and worry in his friend's tone of voice without effort. He rest a comforting hand on John's shoulder before replying.

"Don' worry mon ami. Remy sure she'll be back, I mean who can resist ole Johnny boy right?"

"That's right!" John said sounding like his old cheerful self again. "Besides, no one can go too long without coming back for some special Johnny lovin'." he said, and making Remy laugh out loud.

"What's so funny?"

John and Remy turned, and Kitty was standing behind them with Rogue, who seemed to want to be anywhere but there. Remy suspected if Kitty weren't linking arms with her, Rogue would have been long gone. Not that he was pompous or anything, but Remy was surprised that she wasn't falling all over him. He decided to give her the benefit of the doubt, because there _was_ a possibility that she didn't know he was standing in front of her.

"Hey Rogue." He said, giving her his best smiles.

"Hey." She mumbled in reply.

Remy frowned when he didn't get the intended response he wanted from her. He had lost so much sleep thinking of her last night. Couldn't she at least look at him in the eye just once?

"There's a movie tonight. Want t'go?" He asked. "As friends, of course." He added abruptly. He didn't want to scare her off.

He knew that asking her out had _absolutely_ nothing to do with his ego, and would have asked her out _even_ if she were swooning over him. It wasn't like he had something to prove or anything.

"No, Ah'm busy to..."

"She's busy tomorrow, but she's free tonight." Kitty cut in, pleasantly.

Rogue glared at her soon to be _ex_-best friend.

"Remy will come around at 5?" Remy asked, not taking his eyes off Rogue, who had crossed her arms angrily across her chest.

"Perfect." Kitty answered for her, knowing that Rogue was already mentally plotting her death.

"See y' in class den." He said, as he walked off with John.

"I knew you liked her." John said when they were out of earshot, a knowing grin plastered across his face.

"What? Whatever. Do I look like the kind of guy that would be with one woman when there are a million of women out there? I don't think so!"

John only grinned and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever you say."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

At precisely 5 o'clock Remy pulled up to the mansion in Lance's jeep. When he didn't see Rogue waiting for him, he parked the jeep, and got out to ring the doorbell. After a few minutes the door opened, and he was greeted by a young man with pale complexion, dark hair, and also noticed that he had a slight German accent.

"You must be Remy. I'm Kurt, Rogue's brother." He said holding out his hand for Remy to shake.

"Nice t'meet you Kurt." He said as he shook his hand.

Kurt pulled Remy inside and closed the door behind him. "Vat movie are you two going to see?"

"Don't know yet." Remy said as he admired the mansion in awe. Remy lived in a mansion when he was living in New Orleans, but it was nothing compared to this.

"That sounds awesome. Vell, have a seat and I'll see if Rogue's ready."

To Remy's surprise, Kurt suddenly _BAMF_ out of the room, and an instant later Remy heard a loud scream coming from somewhere upstairs.

_BAMF!_

"Umm, she's not ready yet. Let me show you around." Kurt said as he quickly walked off. He looked more than a little bit embarrassed.

Kurt introduced him to a few people he recognized from school, and for some reason they all looked a little too happy to see him. They asked about how long he had known Rogue, if they were dating and other questions of that sort. When he answered they were, sort of, dating, they all seemed either extremely pleased or extremely wary. He got the impression that either Rogue didn't date much and the girls, who were generally excited, were happy about it but the vast male population of the mansion were somewhat overly protective of her. Particularly...

"Who the heck are you, bub?"

Remy turned around at the gruff voice only to notice a short yet stocky man walking up to him.

Kurt spoke up. "Logan, this is Remy. He's here to take Rogue out."

Logan grunted, and sized him with a warning glare as he raised a pointed index finger at him. "Just have her back by 10 o'clock or I'll hunt you down. Got it?" He threatened.

"Oui." Remy answered nervously, nodding quickly.

Before any further interrogation could be made, Rogue came down the stairs...or more like Kitty was dragging her down the stairs. She was wearing a casual green shirt, with black gloves that came up to her elbows, and black slacks. "Logan, like, stop scaring him will you?" Kitty said, and smiled when she made eye contact with Remy who returned the favor thankfully.

Logan gave a grunt of acknowledgement before walking off and leaving them alone.

Remy walked up to Rogue and handed her the bouquet of roses he had picked up on the way. "You look great Rogue."

"Thanks."

Kitty grabbed the flowers from Rogue's hand. "I'll get these in a vase for you, just go and have fun." Kitty said, as she ushered them out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"So where do ya live exactly?" Rogue asked as they pull out of the driveway.

"I'm staying at a foster home. Right now Remy's de only one, so he can't complain too much."

"Ah grew up with foster parents too, but Ah was lucky enough t'have Professor Xavier take me in at the institution."

"Kitty told me dat de mansion is a place fo' mutants?"

"Yeah. It's like a big extended family. For me it's the only real family Ah've ever had."

There was a mix of warmth and sadness in her tone of voice as she said this. Remy glanced over at Rogue and smiled encouragingly as he replied. "It sounds like a great place."

"It is."

She smiled shyly in reply.

"Dat short, burly guy, is that yo' dad?"

Rogue gave a snort of laughter before replying. "Logan? No, he ain't. But he is like a father to a lot of us."

They drove in silence from then on before they arrived at the theater. After buying popcorn and candy, they went to find their seats. They had just sat down when a distant voice caught their attention.

"Remy?"

They both turn their heads towards the voice, and watched as two girls walked down the row of seats towards them, or towards Remy to be more specific. The girl, who called out to him, was an attractive blonde with an hourglass figure, wearing a tight shirt that made her ample bosom spill over the top and skinny jeans. She took a seat next to Remy and leaned in close enough to rub her breast against his arm, smiling. He tried remembering her name but for the life of him he couldn't remember it. He only knew she was a cheerleader...or was she the track star?

"Are we still going out tomorrow?"

He looked nervously at Rogue, who was staring calmly at the blank screen. "Umm, well tomorrow might not be a good time...umm, Angel is it?"

"I can't believe you forgot!" she pouted and grabbed his arm. "It's Abby."

Remy gulped. "Oh yeah, sorry." He apologized, and tried to free his arm from her death grip. "Dis isn't a good time, Remy's here wit' someone."

"Who?" Abby asked and leaned over to see Rogue slouched in the seat next to him on the other side. "You have got to be kidding me!" she said, curling her lips in disgusted manner.

"Non."

"Why would you want to be with her when you could be with me?" she said, as she practically laid across his chest. "I have an idea. Why don't we get out of here? My parents won't be home for a few more hours, and I bet we could figure out a way to pass the time..." without taking her eyes off him, she placed her hand on the inside of his thigh and slowly moved it upwards towards his crotch. Remy quickly grabbed her hand before she could reach her destination.

"Ally, no..."

"Come on Remy, I promise you won't be sorry..."

"Non." Remy said, still trying to push her hand away. She went to kiss him, and at the last minute he placed his hand over her face and pushed her back.

It wasn't that Rogue was jealous or anything, but technically, Remy was _her_ date. Now, she had had enough of Abby's open attempt to try and steal her "date" away, and decided to come to Remy's rescue. "Ah advise you t'keep yo' _appendages_ off my date, or Ah'm goin' remove 'em myself."

Abby opened her mouth to say something nasty to her, but one look into Rogue's smoldering eyes, and she knew that Rogue wasn't bluffing. She jumped out of her seat and looked at Remy, as she pointed a finger at Rogue. "Remy, did you hear her threaten me?"

Remy nodded his head. "Oui. Y' point being?"

"You're tellin' me that you rather go out with her, than with me?" She shouted angrily.

"Oui."

"You have got to be kidding."

"Does it piss you off? That Ah succeeded in snaggin' the guy you wanted, an' Ah didn't even have t'open my legs t'get his attention?"

Not knowing what else to say, Abby stormed out of the theater with her friend in tow. Remy turned to face Rogue, an appreciative smile across his face as he replied.

"Merci beaucoup."

"Don't mention it." She said, just as the lights dimmed, and the previews began playing on the big screen.

"Dis has been de most interestin' date I've ever had." He whispered.

Rogue turned her gaze to meet his, only to find his gaze set directly on her. She raised a brow at him, mocking suspicion when really she was curious. "Date?"

"Well yeah, y' just told Abby that I was yo' date right?"

"Yea', but...."

"You're not takin' it back are y'?"

"Ah...well..."

"It's settled den." Remy said, trying hard not to laugh. Even in the darkened theater he could see her mouth opening and closing, like a gaping fish.

"But.."

"Shhh, de movie's 'bout t'start."

Rogue sat back in her seat, and wondered what the heck just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** - Yeah I know, its been awhile...I kind of lost momentum with this fic :P but I'm determined to finish :D

Again, I want to thank my beta, UltimateGammy91, because I couldn't have done it without her :D

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was hard for Rogue to concentrate on the movie when Remy was sitting so close to her. Granted, he wasn't _in_ her personal space, but he was close enough to make her fidget uncomfortably in her seat. The worst part of it was she didn't even understand why he affected her like this. It wasn't like she'd never been around guys before. Heck, she even beat the crap out of a couple, but none of them had ever made her feel like _this_ before. She wished her stomach would stop feeling so…_funny_, and her heart would stop beating so fast because it was making her hands sweaty.

Rogue threw him a quick glance, and saw that he was oblivious to her current mood. For some reason it aggravated her even more to see him enjoying himself while she was upset. Rogue blew out an exasperated breath before she swung her head back towards the movie screen and crossed her arms angrily across her chest. She tried to pay attention to the movie but her mind continued to stray elsewhere.

_What had she been thinking when she decided to rescue him from Abby? _She should have encouraged him to go. Heck, maybe she should have insisted he go with her. At least then her suspicions of him being just a _player_ would have been confirmed. And she would have a legitimate reason to dislike him and it would have made it easier for her to avoid him. But no, he did the complete opposite and refused to leave with her. Though Rogue would _never_ admit nor acknowledge it, the act gave her ego an extra boost. Maybe even the courage she needed to fight for Remy.

So the question was… what should she do now that she has him?

Just then Remy laughed out loud at the movie, and Rogue turned to look at him. Her eyes caught his hand movement as Remy reached over for his soda, but instead of grabbing his soda, his fingers accidently brushed Rogue's arm. She gasped at the contact. Even though her arm was covered, she felt a warm tingling feeling from where his fingers brushed against her. Before she could look away, Remy turned, and their eyes locked. Rogue's mind suddenly went blank as she saw him lean towards her. _He's going to kiss me._ The only thoughts that came to mind was whether or not she should turn away, or let him kiss her. At the last second just before she thought his lips would touch hers. She closed her eyes in anticipation, waiting for his lips to connect with hers. She wondered how he would taste and whether or not his patch of whiskers would tickle her lips. However, the kiss she craved never came. Instead she felt his breath against her ear as he whispered something into them. "Are you enjoying the movie?" he asked, and her eyes flew open. _He was so close, _she could smell him and without realizing it she closed her eyes again and leant closer. She breathed in his welcoming scent. He smelled _so_ good, like a combination of sweet spices and bourbon.

"Rogue?"

She realized that he was waiting for an answer, but it would have been easier to answer him if she _knew_ what the question was. She couldn't see his eyes but she could feel them boring into her. "Hm?" She said absently.

"Are y' ok chere?"

He was still too close for comfort, and she found herself becoming breathless. "Ah need some air." She choked out.

Remy gave her a quick nod before standing up. He took her hand in his and lightly pulled her up before they made their way outside. When thy got outside, they found a bench where Rogue immediately took a seat.

"Better?" Remy asked as he sat next to her. He sat close enough so that his thigh touched hers.

_No. _"Um, yeah." She said, as she scooted a little further away from him. "Thanks."

"You're lookin' a 'lil flushed. Do y' wan' some water?"

Rogue shook her head.

"How 'bout Remy get y'-"

"No, Ah'm fine. Could yah just stand on the other side please?"

Remy looked at her in confusion. "On de other side?"

"Yes." Rogue said pointing her index finger to the bench on the far end of the building. "Over there."

"But-"

It was hard to think when he was so close to her. "Could yah just go?"

Remy furrowed his brow at her but did not get up. "Is dere somethin' wrong?"

_YES, you're what's wrong with me! _"No." Rogue said with irritation. _Why couldn't he just do as she asked? He's probably one of those guys who don't take no as answer, and there's no way I could like someone who can't respect my wishes. _"Ah just need yah t'leave me alone right now."

"Remy's not goin' t'leave y' if dere's somethin' wrong chére."

_CRAP! Why couldn't he just be an asshole? She could deal with an asshole, but this, this she didn't know how to handle. _"Could yah just take me home?" She finally said as she got up and started for the parking lot.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When they drove up to the mansion Rogue quickly got out of the jeep as Remy pulled to a stop. She hoped he got the hint and would just call it a night. However, to her disappointment, Remy turned off the engine and followed…err _rushed to_ follow her to the front door.

"Well, thanks. Goodnight." Rogue said with a wave over her shoulder as she continued toward the safety of the mansion.

Remy of course had other ideas. He grasped her hand just as she reached for the doorknob and stopped her in her tracks. "Take a walk wit' me" He said without waiting for a reply. Rogue assumed he might have guessed that she'd say no. He led her away from the mansion and led them across the grounds. They walked in silence for a few minutes before coming to an old oak tree. Here, Remy finally let go of her hand to take a seat at the bottom of the tree trunk. He look up at her with a friendly smile as he patted the vacant spot next to him. Rogue let out a silent yielding sigh and took a seat besides him.

"Great view." He commented as he leant back on the palm of his hands. He closed his eyes and tilted his chin toward the night sky.

Rogue pulled her legs to her chest and with her arms around her legs she rested her chin on her knees. "Ah know. This is one of the many reasons why Ah love it here so much."

They sat in silence for a while before Rogue turned to glance over at Remy. Try as she may, she couldn't pull her eyes from him. There was just something about him that she found very appealing and she felt content with just looking at him. Just then, a light breeze tussled his hair, making her smile. She had the strongest urge to comb her fingers through his hair.

"How long have y' being living here?" Remy asked as he gently opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her. She managed to turn away just as he did so.

"About 6 months."

"It seems like a nice place t'live. De way Kitty described it, its like one big happy family."

"Yeah, it is. Ah mean, yah don't get a lot of privacy, but we all look out for one another."

Remy nodded as he shifted slightly in his place. His voice was sincere and gentle as he replied.

"Remy move around too much t'really know how it feels t'have a family."

Rogue saw him shrug, as if it didn't bother him. However, she didn't miss the sadness in his tone. She didn't have to be a genius to understand that perhaps the subject bothered him more than he let on. "Ah lived with a foster parent before Ah came here. Before Ah found out who my _real_ mother was, Ah always wondered if she ever thought of me, or if she forgot about me an' replaced me with someone else."

"So you met her?"

Rogue was hesitant for a moment before she replied gently.

"Yes, an' Ah wished Ah hadn't."

"Why?"

Rogue gave a humorless laugh. "_Before_ Ah met her, she was the greatest mother who ever lived."

"Den after meetin' her?"

"She could _never _be the person Ah wished she was."

Remy gave her a sympathetic smile as he reached out and covered her hand with his. "Its goin' t'be okay chere."

Rogue was silent for a moment as she turned her head and met his gaze. After, she gave a feeble smile and replied softly.

"Thanks."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Remy broke the silence and spoke.

"Remy knows 'bout yo' powers." He admitted.

"What-?" Rogue exclaimed as she flinched back. Her once sincere smile was replaced by a look of fear and disbelief as she continued. "Did Kitty say somethin'?"

"No." He lied of course.

"Don't defend her! Ah know she said somethin'." _"An' ah am so gonna get her for this_!"

"It wasn't her. Remy promise." He said with a reassuring smile. For some reason he loved it when she got mad. She narrowed her gaze at him skeptically before relaxing again and turning her gaze to the horizon once more. After a few moments, Remy spoke up again.

"Do you t'ink dat you could one day control it?"

Rogue didn't look at him as she replied after a moment's silence.

"Ah'm not sure. Professor Xavier has been helpin' me, but Ah don't think it's goin' t'happen anytime soon." she said sadly.

"Remy can understand why you're so reserved."

"It's just easier this way." Her gaze remained locked onto the horizon as she spoke. "A while ago ah lost control of my powers. Ah had all these voices inside of me an' for a while ah didn't know who Ah was anymore. An' ah almost hurt all my friends in the process. Logan was the one who calmed me down and he stuck around until ah woke up. Ah don't know what Ah would've done without him."

Remy nodded in understanding. He stared at her for a few more moments before he spoke up in all honesty.

"Now you have me too."

Rogue turned her head to meet his smiling gaze. After a few moments of scrutiny, she returned his smile feebly. She was finding it harder and harder to dislike him.

"Remy read somewhere dat's it's the new "_in thing"_ t'kiss on de first date."

Rogue smile vanished at his words. Everything was going so well but of course Remy _had_ to ruin the moment.

"Don't push your luck." She replied with a warning tone.

"It's okay. You're just in denial right now."

Rogue rolled her eyes at him. "You wish."

"Remy saw y' lookin' at him."

Rogue blushed beet red. "Ah don't know what you're talkin' about."

This made Remy smile. "Remy knows y' want t'kiss him. He can see it in yo' eyes."

Rogue growled angrily as she reached out and pushed him, making him fall over without fail as she growled out. "Shut up, you arrogant jerk!"

Remy smirked as he brushed himself off and stood up again. "Its okay t'have feelings fo' Remy, it can't be helped."

At that, Rogue jumped to her feet and made to lung for him but he ran out of her grasp, beginning a game of chase around the tree. "Ah don' have feelings for a no good, sweet talkin' swamp rat!" She tried sounding angry, but end up laughing along with Remy.

_Snikt. _

They both stopped at the familiar sound. When they turned, they found Logan standing behind them. "Time to say Goodnight." He growled.

Rogue passed glances between Remy and Logan. Logan had his "_I mean business"_ stance. Seeing that arguing was pointless with Logan she gave Remy a small smile and said goodnight before turning toward the mansion with Logan following behind her.

"Goodnight chere." Remy replied as the pair walked away.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When Rogue opened her locker that following Friday morning, she was surprised to find a small white box sitting on the top shelf of her locker. When she picked it up, she found that it fit perfectly in the palm of her hand while a red ribbon was wrapped delicately around the lid. _This must be some kind of a joke_, she thought as she looked around suspiciously. She expected to see the culprit laughing at her but she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. She stared at the box curiously. _Who would have known my locker combination?_ She studied the both, turning it around in her gloved fingers only to find a note that was tucked underneath the ribbon. She examined the box, giving it a good shake in hopes of guessing what was inside. When that didn't help she opened the note.

_Something to look forward to. Remy_

What was Remy was up too? She wondered as she untied the ribbon and lifted the lid. The instant she saw the Hershey's Kiss inside the box, she rolled her eyes. _Like I would look forward to a kiss from him. _Even as the thought went through her mind, she couldn't contain her smile.

"What's that?"

Rogue jumped as she turned quickly and came face to face with Kitty.

"Nothing. She said quickly and shoved the box and its contents into her bag.

Since Kitty already knew what was in the box, she pretended she didn't see Rogue trying to hide it from her. Remy had asked her for Rogue's locker combination that morning. When she had asked why, Remy showed her the box. Instead of giving him the combination, however, she told him she would deliver it herself.

"Are you blushing?"

"What?" Rogue instantly felt her cheeks and found them slightly warm. "It's just kind of hot in here Ah guess." she answered quickly and busied herself with getting the rest of her supplies out of her locker before she slammed the locker shut.

When they got to Rogue's class, Kitty said her goodbye and hurried off to class before she was late. As Rogue walked into class she could feel Remy's eyes on her. She forced herself not to look over at him as she took her seat. However, when it became unavoidable, she glanced over at Remy. He caught her gaze immediately and with a genuine smile across his face, he winked.

He definitely wasn't what she expected.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N** - I thought I'd mention/warn that I'm planning to change the rating to M, around chapter 7 or 8ish...hopefully no one minds :D


End file.
